The Corporate Ladder (Episode 6.1)
Aquatium Brenda has disappeared for some time now, and we must move quickly to find out what happened, it will definitely put our investigations Anome stalled. Tyndall contacted me, I had to find information about the last people she called with mobile phone was recovered. Tyndall: Warrior, as you know, our contact at the Pendhurst-Amaranth corporation, Brenda Utley, who was helping detect Unlimit attacks her company's consumer products, has abruptly gone missing. We managed to recover her cell phone, and we retrieved some contact listings from it. I'm sending you to talk to the contact whose number she dialed most recently: Harris Curtis. See if you can learn something about Ms. Utley's disappearance. Aquatium So I went in the office, some bluepills were there. Operator: This is a branch office of PA, they have in the city. Harris Curtis should be there. Aquatium So I asked the staff members seeking the Harris Curtis. Bluepill I do not think Brenda likes to stop working. It should probably be somewhere to Marketing. Bluepill I'm not here for a long time ... The corporate culture here is pretty weird. I feel that it is impossible to get anything higher. I guess that's pretty typical of large corporations ... Aquatium I then spoke to Harris Curtis about the last time he spoke to Utley. Harris Curtis: Brenda? Haven't seen her; in fact, she's late getting back to me with the latest Tastee Wheat poll results. It really isn't like her to miss a deadline. Operator: Huh. That guy's no help. All right, get out of there. Tyndall has some more names to look up. Operator: Goals for this area are complete. Find the nearest exit quickly! So I contacted my Tyndall with information about Brenda. Tyndall: Fortunately, we have other names taken from the phone Brenda. Go see the office Carlee Royer. Operator: I know it is not right, but I have strange feelings for bluepills now. I mean, they think the city is real; they know nothing of machines or pods ... How do you do to resist screaming in their faces that everything is just a big fat lie? Aquatium We must be careful what we say, and we resist saying this because we know that all people are not ready to be alert and they are so accustomed to this way of life they might die before such revelations. As I walk in the office, I found a computer terminal and I managed to remove the data. Computer: In conclusion, by our calculations, sales of Wild Tundra cigarettes could increase by an average of 12% with a lowering of the legal smoking age by two years, as had been proposed. However, other factors, such as a public backlash against tobacco companies, could act to offset initial gains. We recommend that a more extensive study of the social and political factors and ramifications be undertaken before lobbying begins. //-- end file Aquatium Policy and profit, it will never change ... I continue my walk and questions over bluepills. Bluepill Dead duent cigarettes Wild Tundra lowered by 0.4% in the last quarter! Dude, I can put it on our prospectus. Bluepill Carlee Royer? She has not been there for weeks. Bluepill No, but if you see her, tell her the Madrid office wants to talk to him. Aquatium Hmm ... It does not come for weeks. Tyndall: , try talking with another contact, Richard Turner. There must be someone who knows something about Brenda Utley ... Aquatium I rather feel that nobody knows and everyone cares in his company ... Bluepill: They say we are a heartless society trying to monopolize vital consumables, but it really is a small way of seeing things! Where would the City without us? It is true that we controllons resources foods, cranberry distribution, utilities, and all ... But have not we done our job? It is not as if we turn everything into bad or something like that. Aquatium Um ... yes ... of course not. Bluepill No offense, but I do not understand why Brenda arrives and hires private detectives like you rather than working with security teams of the PA. This is one of the best security company that we have, and they have allowed the municipality to carry large Ordinances. I do not see what you can do more than they can. Richard Turner: Hmm ... No, detective, I haven't had the pleasure of any communications with Miss Utley all week. It's quite unlike her to depart without leaving a forwarding number. I do hope nothing serious has happened. I wonder... Perhaps I shouldn't mention this, but there was an ... unusual message from the board of directors this week, saying that some officials had been Marketing "réasignés" without giving further details. I tried to ask my superviseuse, Vernell Hoyos, but it has reminded me. Operator: Hm? Maybe we should go see this superviser, make an offer you can not refuse, if you know what I mean. Tyndall: We can not be certain of the meaning of the message described by Richard Turner, but check. Surely they would not remove his job when Utley was so successive helping us prevent Unlimits attack Pendhurst Amaranth. Supervisor, Vernell Hoyos, we say maybe more. Aquatium I arrive in the office and heard ... Bluepill: Risky ... I tell you! There are too many people that rotate around. It ... Venell Hoyos Forget it! It come directly from the office of the director! I'm not risking my skin enthusiasm for it, of course! Oh. Excuse me, I've not heard him enter. Can I help you? Aquatium Everything is going well? You seem restless ... You know something about the message about Miss Utley? Bluepill: ... Venell Hoyos Oh, no, everything goes well. Message, you say? Ah, that. Nothing to worry about. Miss Utley is a very good employee! She deserves our suites recommendations work she has done recently in saving the brand Tastee Wheat. Operator: What was that? What they were talking? Order of the director? Tyndall: Soldier, this is a strange situation. Miss Utley was our only contact Pendhurst Amaranth. Since his sudden death, we have no news of them, not even to say that they did not need our services. The conversation you hear is strange. Maybe we should ... visit their headquarters ... by ourselves. Someone must know where Pendhurst Amaranth Ultey left. / / End Transmission Log Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 6.1) Category:Episode 6.1 Missions